


i'll be here

by atoneformylove



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, also really poorly written, drunk!yesung, honestly i didn't even, kinda angsty, sorta sober!chul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoneformylove/pseuds/atoneformylove
Summary: heechul might have fallen in love with a boy whose name is unheard of.





	i'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> i did not proofread this (at all)

 

 

 

 

_i. kind of cute_

 

 

 

 

The two boys shared a beautiful night together; with two bottles of soju in each of their hands and a chicken set of spicy ones and fried ones. You see, Heechul seemed to be really interested in the other boy whose face has become crimson red and has started talking gibberish, mostly about his work that Heechul knows nothing of. You see, Heechul seemed to be very intrigued by the usage of words and the way the boy talked; it was too — how do you say it — _cute_?

 

 

"These bastards in my workplace — ah, they're just a bunch of useless pricks who knows nothing about life, man! They're really getting on my fucking nerves, ah, bunch of trash!" The boy complained after taking in gulps of soju right from the bottle, he continued on and on cursing at the _bastards_ from his workplace — about how they couldn't use the printer well — about how they only calls him when they need someone to pay for the company's dinner — everything.

 

 

What was amusing was that the boy could easily talk about his life to a stranger, moreover, he must not have taken a great look at him since he was already drunk when Heechul passed by. Heechul liked listening to the boy talked about his life; and he dared not to interfere and stop him. Whenever the boy would look at him with his half-lidded eyes, Heechul would stare at him, smile, and nod — then the boy would look away and continue to drink.

 

 

"You see, this boy in my workplace is really amusing. He's really handsome and he works well too, he can dance so well! When we have dinner parties and he gets himself drunk, he would start dancing and it's so — so — _sooo cute!_ " The boy emphasized. By then, Heechul must have felt his heart ache for no understandable reason — somehow his heart really did start to ache and he really hated not being able to understand the meaning behind the stinging pain from his chest. It was as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

 

 

"You! Boy right there! Can you please listen to me? Why are you only sitting there? Why won't you say anything?" The boy asked. Heechul thought he should start talking now, introducing himself perhaps? But why must he introduce himself when the boy didn't show any curiosity? "You! Talk! Are you looking down on me? Just because I'm an intern! People are all the same!"

 

  
So Heechul said, in the most calmed down tone, "I think you're fine. They're the ones in the wrong." He guessed this line must've helped the other boy since he smiled and chuckled briefly after, taking a look at him and smile again repetitively before drinking more.

 

 

"You must be really naïve," the other boy said.

 

 

Heechul wasn't sure whether he should take it as an offense or a compliment, since the boy seemed to be a few years younger than him (considering the fact that he looked very young compared to him — no wrinkles too). Instead of thinking so deeply about it, Heechul began to drink.

 

 

Just then, he heard the other boy sobbing and choking up. "My girlfriend, she cheated on me — I knew about it all along. I loved her a lot, I never even thought she would do that to me! This wasn't even the first time my girlfriend cheated on me — the previous one did too — the one before that did too! Why am I so unlucky?" He cried out. There were actual tears rolling down his cheeks — Heechul first thought the boy must have faked a cry, because that's what a friend of his, Jungsu would do to convince him to do something — so he wasn't sure of what to do to him.

 

 

The boy's disheveled, jet black hair looked really good on him. Heechul was distracted by his appearance rather than the fact that the other boy was crying while rambling on and on about his girlfriends. Heechul wanted to tell him back that he must be the naïve one, but he held it in, because it must've hurt his pride to be treated like that. He wanted to ruffle the boy's hair and wrap his arms around his shoulders and whisper sweet words to his ear; things like _you look really cute like that,_ or _you're so beautiful_ because the boy was really beautiful — too beautiful to be treated so poorly.

 

 

"I love her so much! Why must she do that to me?" How would Heechul know why did the girl treat him that way? Heechul placed his hand on the boy's back and pat him lightly without whispering any of the words he had in mind. The boy ran out of soju to drink, and when he attempted to grab Heechul's, Heechul reacted quickly and stopped him from doing so — not because he hated having his things to be taken away from him, but because he hated the imaginary of the boy choking up and feeling nauseous — or simply the thought of the boy feeling ill when he wakes up the next morning.

 

 

"Don't drink anymore, you drank a lot already," Heechul said to the boy.

 

 

"No! I need to drink!"

 

 

The look on the boy's face was too — seductive — and Heechul, as a man himself who would easily be swayed by these kinds of thing, felt the need to plant a kiss on the boy's lips. It was so strong — the urge — that if it were to not happen that night, he would die with tons of regret. "Why are you looking at me like that? Are you looking down on me again?"

 

 

Heechul shook his head as a reply, the slender fingers ran gently across the boy's shoulder, eyes lingering on his small figure. He brushed the boy's bangs away to take a proper look at his eyes and when he did, he was surprised once again — because _oh god,_ those are the most beautiful pair of eyes he has seen in his life. Heechul looked softly into the other boy's eyes and smiled as his fingers gently caress the soft cheeks, wiping off the tears. Instead of fulfilling his desire, he leaned closer and pecked the boy on the forehead and let go to witness the corner of the other boy's lips move up.

 

 

"You're driving me crazy," Heechul whispered close to the boy's ear, his breath sending shivers down his spine. The boy tensed up and he closed his eyes shut, so when Heechul leaned closer to kiss him, he wouldn't be as surprised. Heechul really did pin him down the wet grass, his hands on each sides of the boy; when he leaned closer and breathe in, the boy's hands were gripping tightly onto his shirt, and he seemed nervous and scared despite being extremely drunk — his cheeks were crimson, and that was the only impression that lasted in Heechul's mind before he placed his lips against the boy's gently. The boy breathed out, panted and Heechul continued to kiss his neck — his jawline — his ear — because he can't help it if the boy is _that_ beautiful under him.

 

 

 

_ii. looking for love_

 

 

 

Now looking back, that must've been one of the most beautiful and significant moment of his life, because he remembered how the boy tasted strongly like soju, and how soft his lips were against his. It was all about the look on the boy's face that he remembered, the crimson cheeks, the way the boy's lips curve into a beautiful smile, they were all heart fluttering moments and whenever Heechul has the chance to remind himself of it — he would feel his heartbeat quicken slightly.

 

 

After that, he would often visit the same spot where they met and brought extra bottles of soju in case the boy didn't have money with him. Each time too, Heechul would end up having to drink them up himself because that boy wouldn't show up in front of him. It started to frustrate Heechul who was sort of impatient, because he missed the boy so much that if he got the chance to wrap his hands around his slim waist again, he would tell him all the things he couldn't say before. He wanted to let his head fall onto the boy's chest and hear his racing heartbeats and tell him stories about his life. He thought deeply about what he would've done if he were to see the boy again, yet the boy never came across his sight ever since.

 

 

Heechul sat on the dining table with a box of cereal in his hands — yawning as he poured the cereal into the bowl then milk. He looked around his empty house again and imagined how it would've been if he had brought the boy to his home that night. He should've taken pictures of him, videos too if he could. There were too many regrets to think about that his head began to hurt just by thinking about it. He lit up the candles and cigarette that was placed in between his lips; because of the boy too, he, who promised to never smoke in the early morning, started to do so.

 

 

It was Saturday morning yet Heechul woke up too early in the morning. He jogged lightly from the dining room back to his room and drop himself onto his bed, blowing out smoke from his mouth then flicking the burnt part of the cigarette and placing it back to where it was before — in between his lips. The cycle repeated until the cigarette's all burnt out and he still has the boy in his mind.

 

 

Heechul wanted to stop thinking about to boy, or if he could, try again for the last time and perhaps see the boy again finally. But it was already the second month after they shared a kiss, the boy must've forgotten about him already or must not have any memory of him. Heechul should've lost hope by now yet why is he still absorbed in the taste of his mouth?

 

 

"Fuck!" He cursed out, pulling the blanket up to his mouth and managed to fall asleep right after.

 

 

In the dream he had, the boy was under him, his breathing was unstable and he panted. Suddenly his face got closer and Heechul could feel his body heating up even in his sleep, his cheeks have turned crimson and he woke up after the short dream. "Ah fuck! I can't believe this," he said, feeling the hardness and his erection rubbing onto the fabric of his pants.

 

 

That night he went out again, still hoping that the boy would be there. He wished really thoughtfully and if God were to exist, he said, then he must've heard his prayer and help him with it. Then he thanked him under his breath when he saw a boy sitting on the bench under the streetlight which shone directly on him. His face was filled with sorrow and Heechul couldn't help but approach him with the bottles of soju he bought. "Hello."

 

 

The boy had a confused look on his face as he tried to examine the sudden presence. The feeling was still unknown to Heechul, the people around him have told him countless times that it must've been love, yet it seemed too vague to love someone whose name is still unfamiliar to him. He tried to introduce himself in hope that it would help the boy recall his memory, "I'm Heechul, we drank soju together right there two months ago." He pointed at the spot where they last met.

 

 

"Sorry, I don't really remember the things I do when I'm drunk. Did I perhaps say anything embarrassing?" He asked, finally darting his attention to Heechul.

 

 

"No, you are really interesting actually," Heechul replied, taking out the bottles of soju from the white plastic bag, handing one to the boy. "May I know your name at least?"

 

 

"Jongwoon, Kim Jongwoon," he said.

 

 

"That's a really pretty name."

 

 

Heechul felt a sort of accomplishment after finding out the boy's name. _Ah,_ sad that he doesn't remember anything about the kiss. You see, Heechul must really be in love with him now that he knows his name. Just by repeating the introduction in his mind, he could feel his heart flutter, and he would unconsciously smile to the thought. "Jongwoon, you're really beautiful, did you know that?" Heechul finally said.

 

 

The boy smiled.


End file.
